Saiyuki summer
by Genjo Sanzo's Girl
Summary: what would happen if the saiyuki boys spent a summer with me and my loony family and what happens when a scientific project breakthrough goes bad hope you enjoy its my first time so tell me what you think.
1. The pool party

Summary: what would happen if the saiyuki boys spent a summer with me and my loony family and what happens when a scientific project breakthrough bad hope you enjoy its my first time so tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Jennifer Me: ...

Sanzo::smacks Jennifer with fan: Say it!

Jennifer::rubs head: ouch, ok... I do not own Saiyuki or any of the characters in it. There Sanzo are you happy :whispers: you demented priest.

Sanzo::hears and smacks with fan again: Yes.

Hakkai: Ok, people lets get on with the show!

It was a hot summer day and I was sitting on my porch waiting for my best friend to come over. I was fanning myself with a fan I had made out of a piece of paper. As I looked up I stared in awe that I found someone with golden blonde hair and amethyst eyes staring at me. It was Sanzo. "what the...? Why are They with you Deja?" He had showed up with my friend Deja who was walking and chatting with Hakkai as she looked up at me,"Oh, my fathers scientific breakthrough got messed up he tried to make characters more life-like, but he made them come to life. So I said they could come with me to our pool party" Goku was holding his stomach, whining as he walked up with Gojyo to my porch.

In a very soft spoken voice I asked them, " You ready for our pool party?"

Goku looked at me like I was a piece of meat and said, " Will there be any food there." as he asked Sanzo had stood behind him and smacked him hard in his head . I laughed looking at Goku rub his head . " What did you do that for"

Sanzo looked at him and spoke dryly, "stop thinking about food you stupid monkey, for all that is good and for once in your life shut the hell up or I'll be forced to kill you. You're giving me a damn headache. "

I immediately I spoke saying "Ok guys lets go out back", I motioned for them to follow me "come on!" I said jumping up and down in my blue bikini I made my way out back as they followed. The boys went through the back door and changed into swimming shorts. Sanzo had wore a purple, Hakkai wore green, Goku wore golden and Gojyo wore red, they all had decals on them. It looked nice on them I thought as I looked over at my friend Deja who had on a pink bikini. "Wow, you all look great but guys why do you're shorts match you're eyes" I asked.

They just shrugged looking at me, "don't know, she picked it our for us "

while they where getting used to the setting, I snuck away and got a bucket of cold water spilled it over Sanzo's he head. Just to get a laugh out of his reaction, but I didn't he took his gun out and started shooting at my feet as I jumped & slipped, he got me in my shoulder. I screamed in pain and Hakkai turned from talking Deja walked over and healed my wound.

He spoke looking at Sanzo,"You really need to calm down Sanzo, that was no excuse to shoot at her."

I looked at him with anger in my eyes,"Yea you dumb ass priest".


	2. Change can be good, or really,really bad

He just turned around and rolled his eyes as they all jumped in the pool. I had went and rummaged through Deja's bag to see to what she brought and apparently it was some food and a large bottle that looked like it had lemonade in it so I pored it into a pitcher and served it to everyone .I got in the pool and they immediately started splashing me. then we decided to have sleep over so we all went up into our rooms and went to sleep the next morning I woke up to everyone screaming as I ran into the kitchen I asked "why are you all screaming" I stopped as I noticed my voice had gotten deeper."oh shit what the hell happened to my voice" I looked in the mirror and screamed. I was Sanzo I nearly fainted at the fact I touched my face thinking. _oh my goodness how could this happen._

deja looked at me nicely "you see we changed bodies somehow I'm Hakkai"

Then I spotted Hakkai walk in groggily"uh deja..." she looked up at me and spoke"yea what do you want out of my life?" then noticed herself in the mirror screaming

I spoke"ok ok enough screaming" I found someone walked in it was me but we soon found out it was sanzo"

What happened to me" he said angrily. "I'm gonna kill whoever did this"

He looked over at me noticing I was in his body as I said"empty promises"

he reached for his gun but noticed he didn't have it, I did and I was messing with it. He came at me and I smacked him down with his fan"that really does take stress away don't it" I said smiling as I reached for a bowl and poured some cereal and milk then sat down at the table as others joined .In all the confusion then Gojyo and Goku walked in we had then found out that Goku was in Gojyo's body and viceversa.

"Eww... I'm a perverted water sprite" Goku said

"Shut up you stupid monkey" Gojyo retorted, then the fighting started. I had got annoyed after a while so for some odd reason started to act like Sanzo and shot at them I couldn't even believe it myself.

to be continued...

Sorry for it being so very short, need to do more was sleepy when I did this. reviews please and if you want suggestions and tell me how I did I'm still very new. Thank you lots!

Hakkai: ok folks see you in the next chapter :smiles: bye

All: see ya :wave and bow:


	3. CHAOS OO

I looked at my hand in amazement, slowly putting the gun away not knowing what to say. Then suddenly I felt a pressure in my lower abdomen and crossed my legs wincing.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked knowing full well what I felt. He grinned and said "Oh, you have to use the bathroom huh."

"Yes I do you jerk, but I don't wanna." I had a feeling I wasn't just gonna change back in 2 seconds so I ran off to the bathroom. When I got there I had a feeling of dread, I thought _I'm a girl, I don't know how to use a guys...It's just not right_ . I shook my head then a thought came to me_. This is payback. _I used the bathroom and took a refreshing shower not once trying to think that I was in someone's body but it wouldn't fade.I steeped out of the shower and grabbed my robe like I usually do and dried my hair. It was short, it really pissed me off because I had nice long black hair and now I had short golden-blonde hair. I brushed it and headed into my room but headed had to my brothers since my clothes wouldn't fit. I slipped on a pair of my dads boxers, black jeans and a white t-shirt, then headed back downstairs. Everyone else was already dressed since we had many bathrooms in the house.

Deja looked at me but not from her usual brown eyes, instead it was from Hakkai's emerald green ones. "Uh we got a little company."

"What, Who, What are you talking about?"

"Uh, my dad tried to fix the machine they came out of but he ended bringing out Kougaiji" She said. "He's here. With three others."

"Well they better get out, what do I look like the holiday inn. Send them back." I said crossing my arms.

"I can't my dad said he's still working on it. I told him about what happened with us anyway and he said he'll work on an antidote, I grabbed the wrong bottle from the fridge the other day that was from my fathers lab."

"Hello, Priest Sanzo."

I turned to see that Kougaiji, Lirin, Dokugakuji, and Yaone Standing there.

"I'm not Sanzo leave right now" I pointed towards the door, but they didn't budge. "GO ...NOW".I glared at them with Sanzo's amethyst eyes. "What are you stupid move your asses."

Lirin stared at me tilting her head. "What you looking at shorty?"

She smiled and said, "You are baldy, stop playing around" I turned to Sanzo who was making coffee, acting as if nobody was here.

"Would you please tell them who you are" ,I said gritting my teeth.

He just smiled and said, "My name is Jennifer" I gripped his fan in my hand, and hit him so hard he hit the floor. I didn't really care if it was my body, he was being an ass. He got up and said, "YOU ASS I"M GONNA KILL YOU."

I just stuck my tongue and said "Your gonna have to catch me first." I ran out in back and he followed not far behind. I was laughing but he was serious.

He ran saying, "Oh, you think this is funny?"

To be continued...

Reviews please


	4. UhOh

I slipped on the grass and fell on the grass out side, since it had just been watered by the sprinklers and he jumped on me trying to choke me as the others ran outside and tried to pry him off of me. I started to black out as Hakkai and Gojyo broke him free and held him back. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out. When I woke up I thought it was just a dream and I had my body back. I ran to the mirror, smiling as soon as I saw my reflection I frowned and started shooting the mirror as it fell to shards on the floor. The others ran in and I looked at them. They looked on the floor and saw the mirror as Deja said laughing lightly, "Well I guess she's awake now."

"No you couldn't tell, I thought it was a dream now I'm really pissed." I Said.

She smiled and just turned head walking out the door. I followed them into the family room. We all sat on the couch and I asked Deja's father was done with the antidote, she said no. That put me in a worse mood than I was before. Deja popped up and suggested we watch a movie. I just sat there with my eyes half closed. I felt like we where taking on each others personality, or maybe it's just me. Lirin came over to me smiling,I stared at her for a while then out of nowhere she jumped on my shoulders wrapping her legs around my neck, resting her hands on my head. I lost my balance but quickly regained it. I tried to pry her off of me but she wouldent budge.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, everyone was laughing.

"No, I'm staying here baldy" ,she took out a meatbun and started eating it.

"Get the hell off of me"I herd a knock at the door, I went to go open it but when I opened it I saw Homura and his gang and slammed the door Deja saw who it was and ran over and opened the door saying "that's not the way to treat your guests"

"WELL I'M NOT IN A NICE MOOD, lets see what's gone wrong. I'm in a ill behaved monks body, Lirin on my damn shoulders, and your father thinks I'm a damn hotel for his projects. What else in my life could possibly go wrong."

Homura looked at me and blinked then said, "Well, hello priest Sanzo" I turned to him with my eye twitching, I tried to go after him but Deja and Goku held me back.

"IF SOMEONE CALLS ME PRIEST SANZO AGAIN I'M GONNA KILL THEM. I'LL PUT A CAP IN YOUR DAMN ASS SO SHUT THE HELL UP." I said trying to wiggle out of their grip. The phone rang while they where holding me deja answered it.She then turned to me and smiled.

"My father said that everything is ready".We headed down to her fathers lab in my fathers car. When we got there he greeted us, I just walked passed him.

"Ok fix this, NOW" I said feeling very irritated.

He led us down a hall and into a white room with large light fixtures in each corner. He spoke over a loudspeaker. "This should fix everything and give you your body's back"

I mumbled under my breath."It better"

He turned it on and a red light brightened we couldn't see a thing and when the light dulled we where in a village. Everyone was gone except the saiyuki boys I saw deja but we weren't where we where supposed to be we were in there world.

Stay tuned for the sequel lol.Reviews plz.


	5. Annoying Sanzo

* * *

Disclamer: They aint mine even though i wish they where.sigh

* * *

I looked around and let out a mumble. Some of my hair fell in my face it wasn't the color it was supposed to be I turned to deja. "Deja, why are we here? And not in your fathers lab and..." I said pointing to my head with my hand. "and why am I still a blonde."

She was looking at me and laughed nervously. "Uh... I guess something went wrong." She said with a shrug.

I took a deep sigh and looked at the others who where discussing on were to eat, which annoyed me even more. "Well, get us back home." I demanded. She pulled out something that looked like a watch. I had saw her father give it to her before we went into the room. She turned it on but it projected something that looked like static on a television screen.

"What's wrong?" I said looking at the watch then her.

"Um... it's not working." ,she said

"Well...fix it. We have school in a couple weeks."

The others stared at us and gojyo laughed looking at my hair. "What's so funny Gojyo?" I said. Before he could even answer I smacked him with Sanzo's fan. Sanzo looked at me and snatched it out of my hand.

"You touch the fan or the gun again and I'll kill you." He said glaring at me.

I walked up to him not saying a word. "I'm tired of your mouth." I said bringing my fist forward and punching him in his stomach. He spat up some blood not expecting that hard of a punch and looked up at me wiping the blood away.

"Now your gonna die." He took his gun out and pointed it towards me but Hakkai jumped between us and pushed his hand upwards as he shot, making it go into the sky.

"Now now Sanzo calm down." He said still holding his hand up in the air the people around us staring. He just huffed and put his gun away. "Now I think we should get out of here."

"But I'm hungry." Goku cried holding his stomach

"Your always hungry you stupid monkey." I retorted.

"Hey I was going to say that." Gojyo said looking at me. I just stuck my tongue out and he ignored me.

"Well get some thing to eat in the next town." He said to Goku with a smile. We got into the jeep and I sat in the back with the others. I fell asleep my hair draped over the side of the jeep. We drove for a while till the jeep came to a halt, waking me up.

"HAKKAI!" I screamed. "EVER HERD OF STOPPING SLOWLY?"

He turned to me with a smile, "Sorry but we have some company."

* * *

Remember this is supposed to have romance. It will...sometime...when I feel like it. I know it's short but that's how it's gotta be for a while .Reviews plz.

* * *


	6. AH! Demons!

"What? Who?" I Said getting up rubbing my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked around at the thousands of demons that surrounded us then screamed.

Sanzo looked in the back seat. "What's with all the screaming?", He said looking at me.

"D-D-Demons!" I said pointing in front of us.

"Chicken."

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN!", I said standing up in the jeep.

He closed his eyes and crossed his hands "Are too."

" Where's the chicken?", Goku said sitting up.

Sanzo and I continued to fight. I got so heated I wanted to kill him. Then Hakkai cut in once again. "Um guys I think we have something else to deal with."

Sanzo and I turned to Hakkai and yelled, "WHAT!"

We looked at the demons and I said, "Oh...right that... Well good luck."

Sanzo looked at me and grabbed my arm. "You're gonna help."

Jeep transformed and we were on solid ground. He handed me a S&W Gun. I Blinked, "I Thought you only had one?"

" Well now you know I don't."

I stuck my tongue out, "Well I don't know how to use it." I Said fiddling around with it, shooting a demon in the head as a result.

"Oops." The demons got mad and started attacking. I put my arm out and started, shooting now having no skill at shooting, they hit. Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai where fighting on their own. I ran out of bullets and was tackled by one of the demons. Sanzo shot him and he collapsed to my side. They finished them off and I looked around.

"Where the hell is Deja!"

"Cool it. I'm over here." She said from up in a tree nearby.

"Get your ass down here!",I said picking up a rock and throwing a rock in the tree.

She fell out of the tree. "Ouch!" She said rubbing her head. She threw a rock at me but missed and I stuck my tongue out. " Well anyway I fixed the watch."

"Then get us back!" She jumped out of the tree and started towards the guys I didn't really feel like saying bye and I wanted to kill sanzo.

"Bye Goku. Bye Hakkai..." She gave goku a pat on the head and hugged hakkai, "Bye Sanzo. Gojyo." Sanzo gave a hump and the rest of them said bye. I stood next to her not saying a word until she nudged me. "Bye yall." I said with one wave of my hand. She set the watch and pressed a button, there was another bright light and we were back in the lab. I streched and said " Well... I'm going home." I turned and headed toward the exit and bumped into someone falling on my ass. "Grr... Watch out deja" Deja looked at me. "I'm over here." I looked up and it was sanzo who I bumped into, he smacked me. " Why the hell are you guys still here and why the hell you'd do that you twat!" Sanzo looked at me, " Because I felt like it and what did you call me!" At this point we where in each others face.

to be continued... 1sorry it took so long, I'm very busy lately .Reviews plz .


End file.
